Exile Sector
The Exile Sector is an ancient province of the Imperium of Man, resting on the Easternmost bend of the Cygnus Arm within Segmentum Ultima, to the Galactic North of the Dominion of Storms and the Dead World of Formund. Conquered during the Great Crusade personally by the Primarch Roboute Guilliman and his glorious Ultramarines Legion, the Exile Sector has long been a place of both great glory and unfathomable infamy. Long has it been a turbulent and troubled region, not only for the infamous Warp Storm the River of Exiles, whose wreched mass takes up over a quarter of the Sectors Easternmost regions, but also for her various unexplored and forbidden depths to the Galactic North and thousands of strange astral phenomena and unexplored regions which house many a nightmarish xenos monster and fleet of savage pirates. But regardless, the Exile Sector is home to a vast amount of proud Imperial worlds, hosting teaming legions of Imperial Guard, grand hosts of the Sisters of Battle, and several very distinguished Space Marine Chapters. Amongst these heroic hosts also abound planets ripe with the workings of industry and faith, for the Exile Sector is known most for her vast and sacred Shrine Worlds, whose militant stance trains thousands of would be militia fighters, warrior-priests, and virtuous Adeptus Sororitas. These armies of the faithful, supported by the great conclave of Forge Worlds and Rogue Trader Houses known as the Crimson Consortium, vast legions of the Imperial Guard, and the mighty Adeptus Astartes of the Exile Sector known as the Justicarium, stand against all the madness and corruption of the River of Exiles, forever locked in an endless war for the very soul of the region. Only time will tell, in this grim darkness of the 41st Millennium, if such valiance is in vain. History Star Systems of Note Planets of Note *Caritas *Colombanus *Korosos Prime *Esparas Regiments raised from The Tricamerate Pact fought on all of these worlds located along the River of Exiles in the 770s M41. Trade Routes of Note Astral Phenomena/Regions of Note Forge Worlds/Titan Legions Rogue Trader Houses The various Rogue Trader Houses of the Exile Sector run the gamut, from little more than legitimized privateer fleets run by robber barons to massive Sector spanning conglomerates whose power is not measured in mere wealth but in raw political influence and military mass that their effect on the balance of the Exile Sector is nothing short of paramount. Generally speaking there are several different "Guilds" which the Houses of the Exile Sector belong to. First and foremost is the so-called Crimson Consortium, an unspoken alliance between several Rogue Trader Houses and the mighty Forge Worlds of the Exile Sector, whose focuses tend to be upon the exportation and discovery of new technologies and raw resources for the production of more materials for the Imperium's ever hungry war machine. Second is the Aristo Leauge, a collection of the more venerable and wealthy Houses, ever dedicated to holding onto their ancient routes and nepotistic hegemonies within the Exile Sector. Third is the so-called Missionary Brotherhood, a loose but influential grouping of Rogue Traders ever dedicated to spearheading the spread of the Imperial Cult to the obscure reaches of the Exile Sector and fighting the great Wars of Faith that endlessly rage up and down the shores of the River of Exiles. Fourth is the Merchant-Militant Allegiance, a disciplined alliance of Rogue Trader Houses whose origins tend to be closely intertwined with the Imperial Navy and to a lesser extent the Imperial Guard, these heavily armed Traders tend to be in support with most Imperial military operations as vanguards for upcoming crusades. Finally, there is the Privateer Guild, made up of younger or declining Rogue Traders who have nothing but a few ships and boundless ambition at their disposal. It is these diverse and powerful individuals that make up so much of the Exile Sectors grand folklore and proud traditions. And so within the Exile Sector there is a slightly greater celebrity for even the lowest Rogue Trader than there would be in other regions of Imperial space. House Makadon House Lotus House Shujinko House Pantegrul House Korleon House Van Utarefson House Aberhamson House El' Oso Battle-Fleets of the Exile Sector Imperial Guard of the Exile Sector Haydryan Axe-Guard Pullian Hive Guard Kordakan Shock Guard Nihilian Genos Regiments Kyberian Assault Infantry Dodreian Cavaliers Ventrez Volunteer Guard Arez Mobile Guard Tretan Citizen Guard Arozan Rough Riders Dulhal Raiders Belgudad Ogryn Levies Kortusa Ratling Levies Adeptus Astartes of the Exile Sector (The Justicarium) There are several Chapters of Adeptus Astartes that reside within the Exile Sector, many of which were founded with the purpose of fighting back the horrors of the River of Exiles. While they are of many distinct creeds and linage, all pledge a form of allegiance to one another in the order known as the Justicarium. A distinct conclave of Space Marines who have sworn themselves to the protection of the Exile Sector as well as the greater Imperium abroad. As members of the Justicarium, these Chapters all share a special brotherhood with one another, rivalries and disagreements notwithstanding, and will come to one another's aid whenever possible in order to beat back the nightmares of the River of Exiles. Lightbringers One of the three Unforgiven Chapters within the Exile Sector, (Known amongst their cousins of other lineages as the 'Trinity') the Lightbringers are noted as perhaps some of the most sardonic and fatalistic of the Lions somewhat eccentric brood within the Exile Sector. However, regardless of their cold and courtly mannerisms, the Lightbringers are known prosecutors of righteous wars and valiant efforts to spare the people of the Exile Sector from the horrors of the Traitor, Xenos, Mutant, and Heretic. They, along with the Iron Wings and the Knights Exile, form the more public image of the Justicarium as the righteous force of the Emperor's will. However, the Lightbringers will always be somewhat tainted in the eyes of their fellow Justicars, their boundless suspicion and enforced distance making them less than personable to outsiders. For the Lightbringers, as all Sons of the Lion, are forever cursed with their most secret and sacred duty. The Exile Sector is home to various Fallen enclaves, and home to cursed renegades who are far too close to the truth to ever let live. Thus, the Lightbringers strike fast and ruthlessly, utilizing their search and destroy tactics to bring forth the deadly dawn and leave nought but the mournful dusk in their wake. Angels of the Hunt Yet another of the Trinity, the Angels of the Hunt are by and large revered across the Exile Sector as peerless warriors, known most for their astonishing valor and fortitude in the face of incredible odds. They have often suffered for their boldness in grave losses in both sacred wargear and the lives of their Battle-Brothers, but have so often torn victory from the jaws of defeat that none can fault their zeal. However, the Angels of the Hunt are most often ostracized by their cousins, their strange melding of the Dark Angel's knightly credos and their barbaric, neolithic culture of their home-world resulting in an esoteric cult that marks them as dangerously unpredictable. Part of this unreliable nature can be attributed to the Chapter's sacred Long Hunt, in which they must seek out the Fallen and force their repentance. Of all the Trinity, the Angels of the Hunt have long made it clear that they are the most willing to do whatever is needed to ensure the honor of the Lion remains unsullied, even going so far as to commit blatant purges of those who may know too much. It is the ruthless dedication and their unflagging loyalty that make the Angels of the Hunt what they are, for they believe that once all is sacrificed upon the altar of their Legion's honor, may they then find peace in their redemption. Black Lions Sons of Woe Iron Wings Maverick Lords Royal Mastodons Knights Exile Proud but humble Sons of Guilliman, the Knights Exile are an ancient Chapter who have long kept ardent watch over the Exile Sector and her peoples. For countless centuries these vaunted exemplars of the Adeptus Astartes have stood at the very gates of hell, casting back foul traitors and xenos barbarians while simultaneously seeking out and eliminating treasonous cowards and brigands that hide within the heart of the Sector. Strict followers of the Codex Astartes yet weary of the reputation some within their bloodline have received for their dogma, the Knights Exile constantly strive to remain, at their core, servants of the Imperium. They have regularly shunned overbearing titles and gaudy honors in lieu of a quiet, hard won respect of both the noble and the common man, holding true to the spirit of their Primarch when he reformed much of the Exile Sectors then civilized worlds. They hold that their most sacred duty is to the common man of the Imperium, to defend all that swear their loyalty to the Emperor, no matter their standing within the grand scheme of the Imperium's political and economic machinery. As both ideal practitioners of the Codex Astartes martial dictates and a founding member of the Justicarium, the Knights Exile regularly act as intermediaries in both times of war and peace between their cousin Chapters. It is often the Chapter Master of the Knights Exile who oversees the Great Conclave of the Justicarium that arises every century and it is often the Knights Exile who settle disputes between Astartes of differing Chapters, their humble but no less capable counsel often setting their fellows down the proper and honorable path as opposed to being mired in petty squabbling. On the battlefield they are very much the determinations, possessed of such tactics and skills that few can best them in any field of war. They are the solid bulwark from which those of faith and righteousness may rally towards, the beacon on the edge of oblivion that stands ever defiant in the face of darkness and injustice. Shrine Dragons Regal Sons of Dorn like their blood-brothers within the Royal Mastadons and Iron Wings Chapters, the Shrine Dragons are ferocious and noble defenders of all the Imperium holds sacred and just. Children of Adamantium A rare Chapter of the harsh and bellicose linage of the Gorgon, the Children of Adamantium are noted as one of the Justicarium's premiere fleet-based Chapters. Relentless hunters of the heretic and boundless bringers of Pax Imperium upon the darker reaches of the Exile Sector, the Children of Adamantium share a close bond with the Crimson Consortium, working closely with both the Forge Worlds of the Exile Sector and the myriad Rogue Trader Houses they hold under their sway. Thus it is not uncommon for a contingent of Children of Adamantium to accompany an Explorator Fleet or Rogue Trader vessel upon its voyage into parts unknown. The Children of Adamantium are noted for their surprisingly outgoing and compatible personalities, though they are still considered emotionally stunted to the point where they can almost behave in a manner more akin with a base servitor than a regal Astartes. Regardless their sheer combat efficiency and their endless hunger for pure knowledge bestowed upon them by the almighty Omnissiah keeps their ties strong with both their fellow Justicars and the Adeptus Mechanicus. Adeptus Sororitas Orders of the Exile Sector Order of the Crusading Hammer Order of the Blessed Viper Order of the Charnel House Mercenary Houses Pirates/Renegades Xenos Quotes By About Feel Free to Add Your Own! Category:Sectors Category:Exile Sector Category:Imperium